Djuniverso
by Cary
Summary: Tio estas aro de rakontetoj kiuj okazas en alterna universo kie la deka Doktoro postvivis la Fino de Tempo, savis River' de la Librejo, kaj ili havis filon nomata Djun'. Ĉio ĉi okazis en tute nerekta, paradoksega, maniero.
1. Antaŭparolo

_**Malpretendo:**__** Esperanto apartenas al ĉiuj, sed la Doktoro flugas kiel libera birdo. Nur la BBC rajtas kapti lin por nia plej granda plezuro. Feliĉe, al li ne gravas se oni pruntas lin fojfoje kaj rakontas liajn aventurojn.**_

_**Noto:**__** En alterna universo kie la deka Doktoro postvivis la Fino de Tempo, li savis River' de la Librejo kaj ili havis filon nomata Djun'. Ĉio ĉi okazis en tute nerekta, paradoksega, maniero. Tio estas aro de rakontetoj kiuj okazas en tiu alterna universo.  
>En plejmulte el la rakontetoj, Djun' aĝas kvar. Kompreneble, ĉar li estas iomete pli ol duon-Templordo kaj li kreskis kun la Doktoro (kaj post kelka tempo, River'), li estas multe pli inteligenta ol 'normala' knabo.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Kiel tiu universo ekzistas:<strong>

Certaj rakontetoj pliklarigos la eventojn, sed rapide, mi eksplikos kio okazis:

- je "La Fino de Tempo", la Vinvoĉianoj longe argumentis pri helpi aŭ ne helpi la Doktoron. Tiu havis kiel sekvo ke Vilf' alvenis post la batalo, kaj li neniam eniris la izolan ĉambron de la senmorteco pordego, kaj la Doktoro ne regeneris.

- sed kompreneble, la Doktoro estis tre afektita de ĉio kiu okazas: la perdo de ĉiuj liaj akompanantoj, lia terura eraro sur Marso, la Tempmilito kaj devi kondamni lia popolo unu foje pli, kaj la revelacio kaj la fato de la Mastro. Do la TARDIS' decidas konduki lin en loko kie li povas trovi espero pri la futuro: ŝi kondukas lin al la domo de River', post ŝia morto, kie li trovas bebon kiu verŝajne estas lia kaj ŝia. Li decidas kunpreni la orfon kaj eduki lin.

- fakte, Djun' ne estas la filo de deka Doktoro, sed de la dek unua. Sed la dek unua Doktoro ne scias ke li havas filon kun River', ĉar ŝi neniam sukcesis diri tion al li! Do estas bonaĵo ke la deka Doktoro stumblis ĉe li, aŭ la kompatinda infano neniam scius nenion pri sia vere neordinara heredaĵo.

- sciante ke River' estas la patrino de lia filo, la Doktoro decidas trovi manieron savi ŝin de la Librejo, ĉar li pensas ke Djun' bezonas patrino (vere, li havis infanojn antaŭe, kaj kion li faris? Li forkuris el sia planedo kaj verŝajne neniam zorgis multe pri ilin. Tio ne signifas ke li ne amis ilin, sed li nur ne estas sufiĉe responsema por eduki infanojn).

* * *

><p><strong>La ĉapitroj ne sekvas kronologian ordon. Jen estas la kronologia ordo:<strong>

- Tempflagro (kiu okazas dum _La Fino de Tempo_ - ne jam publikigita)  
>- Patro, denove<br>- Kion do mi faras kun bebo? (ne jam publikigita)

_Post pli malpli 4 jaroj, en ne aparta ordo:_  
>- Infanĝardeno<br>- Tombejo (ne jam publikigita)

_Kiam River' estas elprenita el la Librejo:_  
>- Entombigo (ne jam publikigita)<br>- El la Librejon (fakte okazas je la fino de _Entombigo_ - ne jam publikigita)

_Post River' estas elprenita el la Librejo, en ne aparta ordo:_  
>- baldaŭ ;)<p>

Tute eblas legi la ĉapitrojn en iu ordo, se vi legis la klarigon supre.


	2. Patro, denove

**Resumeto:** La TARDIS' kondukis la Doktoron al domo kiun li ne konas. Tie li trovas fotojn de malnovan/futuran amikinon, kun viro kiu verŝajne estos li. Kaj alian surprizon.

* * *

><p>La profetaĵo de la Uudanoj ne plenumis, sed li ne certis ĉu li ĝojis pri tio aŭ ne. Certe, li ne volis (kaj ankoraŭ ne volas) morti, sed la aflikto kiun li nun sentis premis lin, kaj eble regeneri helpus lin. Tio helpis lastafoje. Sed estus elĵeto de bona korpo, kaj li ne farus tion. Cetere, li jam estis en lia deka korpo kaj proksimiĝis la finon de sia vivo, kaj li neniam komprenis kial kelkaj Templordoj elektis regeneri kiam ne necesis.<p>

Li lasis Vilf' ĉe lia domo. La rido sur la vizaĝo de Silvja atestis ke Dona bonefartis, do li rapide reeniris en la TARDIS' kaj forlasis, esperante materiiĝi en loko kie li povos forgesi pri ĉion kio okazis. Li lasis sian pli fidela amikino elekti lian cellokon: ŝi plejofte bone sciis kien li plej bezonis iri.

La TARDIS' materiiĝis kaj li eliris, surmetante lian brunan mantelon.

Li estis en domo, precize en salono, kaj estis nokto. Li provis determini la daton kaj la lokon, sed li vidis objektojn el multaj epokoj kaj planedoj, kaj tute ne sciis kie kaj kiam li estis. Aŭ kial, ĉar ĉio ŝajnis trankvila ĉirkaŭe.

Li plu promenis tra la salono, kaj ekvidis fotojn. Ne estis facile vidi en la duonlumo, sed li povis distingi virinon kiun li rekonis sur plejmulte el la fotoj, kaj frenezvestitan viron kiun li neniam vidis, sed ankaŭ tuj rekonis. Nun li sciis kie kaj kiam li estis, kaj eble kial.

La TARDIS' kondukis lin al la salono de River' Song, 51-a jarcento. Li supozis ke ŝi volis montri al li ke eĉ se la estinteco vundis lin, li ankoraŭ havas futuron. Kelkfoje amuzegan, kelkfoje danĝeregan, multfoje incitantegan futuron, se la eventoj en la Librejo estis iuj indikoj. Li distre prenis foton kun ridantega friz-malhel-harara virino, kaj junaspekta viro surhavante maljunaspektajn vestaĵojn kaj fezon, kaj li returnis ĉe la TARDIS' kaj karesetis ŝin, dankema.

La subite ŝaltata lumo surprizis lin. La virino kiu staris en la pordkadro kaj direktis pafilon al li ne estis River'.

"Ah... Saluton!" li diris. "Ĉu ĝenus vin ne orienti vian pafilon al mi?"

"Kio? Vi eniris tien senrajte! Kiu vi estas kaj kion vi volas? Mi vokos policon..."

"Oh, ne! Ne, ne, ne, ne, ne bezonas voki la policon! Mi estas amiko de River'!" li provis pacigi ŝin. "Vi povas demandi al ŝi!"

"River' ne ĉeestas, kion vi pensas ke mi faras tie?"

"Mi ne scias? Kiu vi estas? Kie ŝi estas?"

"Mi nomiĝas Maja." Ŝi ekvarmiĝis al li pro lia neminaca, iomete stranga konduto, sed la pafilon ankoraŭ turnis al li. "Mi estas la bebovartantino kaj bonamikino de River'. Ŝi foriris pro arkitektura misio, io pri biblioteko, aŭ io simila... Kiel libroj rilatas al arkitekturo, ne demandu min. Ŝi revenos post kelkaj tagoj."

Li tuj realigis pri _kiu_ biblioteko temis. "Ne, ŝi ne revenos..." li murmuris, ne sufiĉe laŭte por ke Maja aŭdis lin. Se la TARDIS' kondukis lin tie por ĝojigi lin, ŝi maltrafis. Tiam, io ajn el la paroloj de Maja frapis lin: "Bebovartantino?"

"Jes," ŝi respondis rulante la okulojn. "Ino kiu vartas pri bebo."

"Mi scias kio bebovartantino signifas, dankon!" li respondis, ofendita. "Tamen, kion mi ne sciis, estas ke River' havis infanon." Tio plimalbonigis ŝian morton en la Librejo. Ŝi neniam diris ke ŝi lasis infanon hejme. Li decidis klarigi la situacio de River' al ŝia amikino. La infano kiu orfigis pro li meritis ĉion helpon kion li povos alporti. "River' ne revenos de la Librejo. Ŝi mortis - aŭ mortos - nu, mortis, tie. Ĉu tiu infano havas patron?"

"River' mortis? Kial vi diras tion?" Maja demandis, ŝokita. Ŝi faligis la pafilon. "Ŝi nur iris al nedanĝera misio! Kaj ŝi diris ke ŝi venigis sian misteran amikon, tiu doktoro, kaj ke li protektos ŝin se malbonaĵo okazos!"

"Mi estas la Doktoro..."

"Ŝi maltrafis vin, do?" interrompis Maja.

"Jes, vi povas diri tion... " li flustris. Kaj li aldonis, pli laŭte: "Ŝi mortis kiel heroo, savante multajn homojn. Vi verŝajne aŭdos pri tio dum la venontaj tagoj. Sed pli grava nun: kio pri la patro de la infano? Ĉu vi scias kiu li estas?"

"River' neniam diris. Ŝi nur diris ke li ne scias, ke ŝi neniam sukcesis diri al li ke li havis filon. Mi suspektis ke estas..." ŝi hezitas.

"Mi."

"Jes."

"Ne," repondis la Doktoro kun ĝentila rideto kaj granda malĝojo en lia rigardo. "Templordo kaj Homino, ne eblas." Li paŭzis. "Ĉu River' havas familion? Iu kiu povus zorgi pri la infano?"

"Mi konas neniun. Ŝi havas multajn frivolajn geamikojn, kaj ankoraŭ pli da sekretoj."

"Jes, iel tio ne surprizas min..."

La infano elektis tiun momenton por ekplori. Maja hastiĝis al lia ĉambro, sekvita de la Doktoro. Ŝi enbrakigis lin kaj li ploris pli laŭte. "Kio ne bonas, bubo? Vi manĝis antaŭ nelonge, do vi ne malsatas. Via tuko..." ŝi kontrolis ĝin, "... aspektas pura... Kion do vi volas?"

"Fakte," interrompis la Doktoro, "Li volas sian patrinon."

"Eble jes... ne eblas, bebo, ŝi ne estas tie."

"Ne 'eble', mi diras al vi, ke li volas sian patrinon."

"Kaj kiel do vi scias tion, sinjoro?"

"Oh, umm... mi bone komprenas bebojn. Kaj vi jam kontrolis la aliajn eblaĵojn, kio alia povas esti?"

La ploroj de la bebo dublis.

"Ĉu mi povas..?" demandis la Doktoro, gestante al la bebo.

"Certe." Maja transdonis al li la bebon, kiu tuj ĉesis plori, kaj rigardis la Doktoron kun grandaj, scivolaj okuloj. "Li ŝatas vin."

"Jes, ŝajnas ke jes... Saluton bebo, mi estas la Doktoro, kaj vi?"

"Li nomiĝas Djun'. Li aĝas ses monatojn, kaj mi neniam konis pli saĝan bebon."

"Mi tre ĝojas Djun'. Via patrino mankas al vi, ĉu ne? Nu, ŝi ankaŭ mankas al mi, kaj mi ne konas ŝin tiel bone ol vi. Eble vi povas rakonti al mi pri ŝi? Ĉu vi scias pri ŝia familio? Gepatroj, gefratoj?"

La bubo ĉirpis ion kio signifis nenion por homaj oreloj, sed tro similis "patro" por la Doktoro.

"Ne, ne, mi ne estas via patro. Sed mi certe envios lin iam."

La infano pluĉirpis kaj li provis brakumi la Doktoro.

"Eble vi ne estas lia patro, sed li adoptis vin," mokis Maja.

"Ĉesu nun, bubaĉo!" diris la Doktoro, ne tiom minace. "Mi ne estas via patro, kaj mi pruvos tion al vi." Li prenis sian stetoskopon el sia poŝo kaj lude ekzamenis la infanon. Kaj paliĝis, kiam li aŭdis la duoblan korbaton. "Ne eblas..." Lia respondo estis rido el la infano, kiu ŝajnis mokdiri: 'Tion mi diris al vi!'.

~o~

La Doktoro longe staris tie, nemovante, nur aŭskultante la duoblan ritmon de la koro de la infano. Lia filo? Ne eblis. Sed la certerco staris ĵus antaŭ li. Li sciis ke li kaj River' estos amikoj, suspektis ke ili estos pli ol amikoj, eble amantoj, sed filo? Tio devus esti nefarintebla; Templordoj ne kongruis al Homoj, aŭ alia ajn specio - fakte Templordoj eĉ ne povis reprodukti inter ili, estis kompleksa afero elfari infanojn kiam Galifrej ankoraŭ ĉeestis. Eble River' ne estis Homa, eble ŝi estis aliaspecia kun du koroj? Li bezonis...

"Ĉu io malbonas kun la bebo? Ĉu li havas korproblemon, aŭ ion?" La demando de Maja haltigi lian pensadon.

"Ne. Ne, li aspektas tute sana. Tamen mi bezonas la TARDIS-on por garantii tion. Venu."

"TARDIS-on?" demandis Maja. Sed la Doktoro jam foriris, kaj ŝi nur povis sekvi lin. Ŝi hezitis kiam ŝi vidis lin eniri en granda blua skatolo kiu ne estis en la salono kiam ŝi enlitiĝis, kaj tute haltis post eniri ĝin. "Kio..?"

La Doktoro kuris al la flegejo, la bebo en liaj brakoj. Li kuŝis lin sur ekzamentablon, puŝis kelkajn butonojn - la plejmultaj ne necesaj, kiel la TARDIS' telepatie informis lin - kaj rigardis la rezultojn sur la ekrano. Duon-Templordo, duon-Homo. Nu, fakte pli ol duon-Templordo, sed tion li ne registris, li jam estis sufiĉe ŝokita pro la malkovro. Lia filo, sendube.

Li reiris al la kontrolĉambro, kie li trovis Maja.

"Ŝajnas ke mi eraris. Kaj mi ne ofte eraras. Kaj kiam mi ja eraras, aŭ estas tute ne grava, aŭ estas treege gravega, kiel fino-de-mondo gravega... Kaj mi babilas, pardonu. Mi ofte babilas kiam mi estas nervoza. Kaj mi certe estas nervoza nun..." Li paŭzis, profunde enspiris, kaj provis kvietiĝi. "Do... kion mi diris?"

"Vi eraris?"

"Jes, dankon. Mi eraris: Djun' estas mia filo."

"Ĉu vi certas?"

"Jes, mi certas."

"Vi diris ke tio ne eblas."

"Mi eraris. Mi ne scias _kiel_, sed evidente eblas. Nun, mi havas demandon. Ŝajnos stranga al vi, sed estas gravega." Li aspektis tute serioza, iomete timigata, kaj ankaŭ timiganta.

"Kio?"

"Ĉu vi certas, ke River' neniam diris al la patro de Djun' ke li havas infanon?"

"Ĉu vi ne scias?"

"Mi avertis ke la demando ŝajnos stranga."

"Mi estis tie ĉiufoje kiam River' estis for. Ne okazis tiom ofte. Ĉiufoje kiam ŝi revenis ŝi rakontis al mi mirindan, nekredeblan aventuron, kaj ŝi diris ke pro la agitaĵo, ŝi ne trovis tempon klarigi pri la bebon."

"Dankon. Mi devas foriri nun. Mi prenas Djun' kun mi." Li ĝentile forpelis la miriginta Maja el la TARDIS'.

"Atendu!" ŝi ekkriis antaŭ li povis fermi la pordon. "Mi scias nenion pri vi, nur kion vi diris! El ĉio kion mi scias, vi vere povus nur esti ŝtelisto, kaj River' povus pluvivi. Mi ne povas lasi vi foriri tiel, kun ŝia filo! Kiu vi estas?"

"Mi jam diris, mi estas la Doktoro."

"Doktoro kiu?"

"Ĵus 'la Doktoro'."

"Ĉu vi ne havas nomon?"

"Oh jes, mi havas multajn nomojn. Sed mi timas ke plejmulte el ili timigos vin. Vi nur bezonas scii, ke mi estas la Doktoro, mi estas la mistera amiko de River', frenezulo en blua skatolo estas mi."

"'Frenezulo en skatolo'. Ŝi ofte priskribas vin tiel."

"Ĉu vere? Ŝi bone konas min!" li respondis kun larĝa rideto.

"Mi nun komprenas kion ŝi volis diri. Nu, bonan ŝancon, kaj bone zorgu pri Djun'."

"Oh, ne malserenu pri Djunĉjo. Li havos la tutaĵon de tempo kaj spaco kiel lian ĝardenon. Kiu infano povas revi pri pli ol tio?" Li ridetis, malaperis en la TARDIS' kaj fermis la pordon. Post kelkaj momentoj, la blua skatolo malmateriiĝis en granda bruo. Se Maja ankoraŭ dubis la identaĵo de la stranga viro, ŝi nun certis ke nur li povis esti la mistera Doktoro de River'.


	3. Infanĝardeno

**Resumeto:** La Doktoro alkondukis Djun' al infanĝardeno, en iu brita vilaĝo.  
><strong>Intrigmalkaŝilo:<strong> Vi pli bone komprenos se vi vidis _"Dajmonoj forkuras_" kaj _"Ni eku mortigi Hitleron"_.

* * *

><p>Estis malvarma suna vintra tago, en iu vilaĝo ne for de Londono, iam frue en la jaro 2016. La kvieta ĉirkaŭaĵo maltrankviliĝis pro granda knaro kaj vento, kaj blua polica skatolo aperis en la trotuaro. Post tio, la strato retrankviliĝis.<p>

Viro kaj ne pli ol 5-jara knabeto eliris la polican skatolon kaj direktiĝis al la centro de la vilaĝo, la knabo kurante kaj saltante ĉirkaŭ la viro.

"Djun', kvietiĝu," diris la viro. "Aŭ vi ne plu havos energion por ludi en la parko!"

"Diru Paĉjo, ĉu estos glaciaĵoj al la parko?" demandis la knabo, tute ignorante la konsilo de sia patro.

"Je tia vetero? Mi dubas. Sed eble ili havos krespojn?"

"Jaj! Mi esperas! Rapidiĝu, Paĉjo!" Dirante tion, la knabo forkuris, kaj lia patro rapidiĝis sian paŝon por sekvi lin, ridante.

~o~

Alvenante al la parko, la Doktoro ekvidis liberan sunuman benkon ĉe la infanludejo. Li sidiĝis kaj malvestigi Djun', kiu tuj kuris kuniĝi kun la aliaj infanoj. La Doktoro ne tre ŝatis tiujn longajn tro trankvilajn horojn dum kiuj lia filo ludis, sed estis grava ke la knabo havis la eblon amikiĝi kun samaĝaj infanoj. Li sciis ke verŝajne baldaŭ, ili bezonis fiksiĝi en iu tempo kaj loko kie Djun' povos iri al lernejo. Eĉ se li jam sciis multe pli ol liaaĝaj infanoj ordinare sciis, li bezonis radikojn, kaj la konstante movanta TARDIS' ne estis trafa loko por tio. La Doktoro timis tiun venontan senmovecon, li neniam restis ie longe de post Galifrej, antaŭ kiam li ŝtelis la TARDIS' (la kelkajn jarojn kiun li pasis bloki sur la Tero ne gravis). Sed estis dum tiuj unuaj jarcentoj sur Galifrej ke li havis siajn plej ŝatatajn memorojn, aparte dum liaj jaroj en la Akademio, kiam vivo estis simpla kaj la plej gravaj aferoj konsistis en ne morti pro enua dum legadoj kaj eskapi la viglecon de la profesoroj por iri esploradi la ĉirkaŭaĵo kun Koŝej...

Lia pensado estis interrompita de ruĝhara virino, kiu demandis lin:

"Ĉu mi eblas sidi tie? Ĉiuj aliaj liberaj benkoj staras en la ombro, kaj frostas."

"Certe."

Ŝi sidiĝis apud li, en komforta distanco. Ili restis silentaj kelkajn minutojn, sed la Doktoro estis nature parolema, kaj li ne povis ne rimarki ke la virino estis sola kaj rigardis la ludantaj infanoj kun malĝojo.

"Ĉu iu el ili estas via?" li demandis, eĉ se li suspektis la respondon.

"Ne..." Ŝi paŭzis, kiel debatante ĉu ŝi klarigos aŭ ne. "Mia filino estus 5-jara... Mi ofte venas tien kaj imagas ke ŝi ludas kun la aliaj."

"Oh, pardonu, mi ne volis memorigi al vi malbonaĵon..."

"Ne gravas, estante tie mi ne povas ne memori."

"Jes, mi supozas."

"Mia edzo ĉiam diras ke mi estas freneza veni ĉi tien kaj torturi min mem."

"Ĉu veni tien helpas?"

"Jes."

"Do li malpravas." Li varme ridetis kaj ŝi ridis. "Mi perdis geinfanojn antaŭe... neniam estas facila." _'Kaj neniam iĝos pli facila.'_ li pense aldonis. Tamen kial li rakontis tion al ŝi, li ne certis. Li _neniam_ volonte parolis pri la Tempmilito kaj ĝiaj konsekvencoj.

"Mi bedaŭras. Kaj kompatas."

"Dankon, sed ne indas. Okazis jam delonge."

"Ĉu vere?" Ŝi ŝajnis iomete surpriza. "Vi ne aspektas tiom aĝa." Li ridklukis sed ne respondis. "Kio okazis?" ŝi demandis.

"Mi preferas ne paroli pri tio," li respondis pli seke ol li volis.

"Pardonu min."

"Ne pardonpetinde. Nur... mi preferas ne paroli pri tio," li ripetas, pli ĝentile. "Kaj vi?"

"Estas kompleksa afero." Ŝi paŭzis momentojn, pripensante manieron klarigi kio okazis. "Ŝi ne mortis. Ŝi estis forkaptita kiam ŝi estis nur bebo. Mia edzo, bona amiko kaj mi longe serĉis ŝin, sed ni ne povis trovi ŝin, ne sufiĉe frue... Nun mi scias ke ŝi vivas kaj ŝi estas feliĉa, sed ni ne povas havi ŝin kun ni, ni eĉ ne povas viziti ŝin..."

"Kial do?"

"Kiel mi diris, estas kompleksa. Kio gravas estas ke fine ŝi estas feliĉa, ĉu ne? Sed ŝi mankas al mi." Li jesis, kaj nemalkomforta silento instaliĝis.

"Kiu estas via?" ŝi demandas post kelkaj minutoj.

"La etulo kun hirta hararo kaj blua pulovero," li diris montrante Djun'.

"Kiel via," ŝi rimarkis.

"Hum', jes. Belaspekta frizaĵo, ĉu ne?" li demandis kun aroganta rideto. Ŝi ridis, kaj li demandis: "Do, kia estus via filino nun?"

"5-jara knabino, kun blonda, friza hararo kaj verdaj okuloj. Ŝi surhavas bluan ĝinzon kaj ruĝan jaketon. Ŝi nuntempe staras al la kapo de la fadena piramido kun via filo, kaj ili verŝajne batalas por scii kiu grimpis tien pli rapide." Ili ambaŭ ridis al tio. "Ŝi estas ĝentila knabino kiu ĉiam amikiĝis kun la plej malĝoja aŭ hontema infano. Ŝi ankaŭ estas batalema, en la bona senco: ŝi neniam atakos iun sed ĉiam feroce defendos geamikojn. Kaj ŝi estas aventurema, se mi turnas la kapon nur kelkajn sekundojn, ŝi malaperos kaj rekte kuros al la plej danĝera afero kiun ŝi povos trovi."

"Nu, eble ni pli bonis disigi vian filinon kaj mian filon tiukaze, ĉar li agas same. Ni neniam retrovos ilin se ili malaperas."

"Ho, mi havas manieron," ŝi diris.

"Kiun?" li demandis.

"Vidu la vaflovendisto tie? Mi nur bezonas elpreni mian monujon kaj ŝi magie reaperos!"

"Ha! Ŝajnas ke tio bone funkcias, vidu kiu alvenas!" li diris, kaj fakte, Djun' kuris al ili.

"Paĉjo, mi malsatas!" La knabo ne komprenis kial lia patro kaj la virino ekridis al liaj vortoj kaj sulkigis la brovojn. "Paĉjo!"

"Ĉu vi volas vaflon, Djun', Sinjorino?" demandis la Doktoro.

"Jes!" "Volonte, dankon" estis la respondoj. La triopo direktiĝis al la vaflovendisto, kie la Doktoro aĉetis ĉokoladan vaflon por Djun', sukeran vaflon por la virino, kaj ĉokoladan, kreman vaflon kun bananoj por li.

"Kiel vi eblas esti tiel maldika kaj manĝi tion!" ekkriis la virino, ĵaluza.

"Oh, mi multe sportas," li distre respondis. "Mi ŝategas kuradi."

"Mia bona amiko, pri kiu mi parolis antaŭe, estas ĝuste kiel vi," ŝi ridis. "Maldika, malfrizata, kaj ĉiam kurante ien." La Doktoro ridis kun ŝi.

Ili revenos al la benko kaj dum ili manĝis iliajn vaflojn, juna viro proksimiĝis al ili.

"Emi, niaj gastoj baldaŭ alvenos, mi bezonas vian helpon hejme," li diris al la virino.

"Mi tuj venos!" ŝi respondis al li, kaj poste ŝi turnis al la Doktoro. "Mia edzo, Rori. Mi devas foriri. Eble ni renkontiĝos denove je iu tago?"

"Mi dubas tion. Djun' kaj mi estas vojaĝantoj, ni forlasos tiun vilaĝon baldaŭ."

"Oh, domaĝe. Dankon por la parolado, estis tre agrabla, kaj mi sentiĝas pli feliĉa pro tio. Ĝis!"

"Ankaŭ mi ĝojis tion. Adiaŭ, Emi."

Li rigardis la paro foriĝi, neniam imagante kiom malprava li estis kiam li diris ke ili ne revidos unu la aliaj.


End file.
